Scholastic
by Freaqgurl
Summary: Yaoi. Yaoi? Yep, yaoi. You've been duly warned. Yaoi. AmonxSakaki. Light bondage, lime. Don't read if don't like.


Title: Scholastic  
Author: Freaqgurl  
Rating: R  
Pairing: AmonxSakaki  
Status: Short story, finished, though un-betaed (sorry for any  
type-o's, rough transitions, or stilted conversations)  
Warnings: lemon, light bondage, yaoi (duh), my bad sense of  
humor...  
Timeline: Any time before Robin shows up, or in the begining of  
the series. You choose.

The STN-J was not a police organization. Far from it. The STN-J specifically did not police witches. It hunted them. Ruthlessly and effectively. It was closer to a maverick international terrorist organization than anything. Existing on the fringes of the law, usually left to its own devices, most of its half-legal activities overlooked.

As a result, new recruits were often handed a gun and Orbo amulet, and released into the field -- as Sakaki could very well attest to. Training equated to field experience, and further equipment was provided on your own dime. Unfortunately, they didn't get paid very well.

And that was precisely the reason Sakaki had been so surprised to find that Amon had had the handcuffs ready on him. And why he'd been even more surprised when he'd found out that they weren't the flimsy adult toy store kind either. These cuff were authentic police grade quality. They were, pardon his language, the real shit. Which was part of the reason they were able to support so much of his weight the way they were at the moment.

Sakaki inhaled sharply, locking the moans in his throat as the body behind him pushed up flush against him and a warm hand ghosted over the skin beneath his shirt, ghosting down over his belly -- lower...

The mission had been a dud. They'd followed all the intel to the condemned industrial complex, ready for an all out war. Only problem was the witch didn't appear to have gotten the same memo as the rest of them. The target was a no show. And on top of that, there weren't any traces to suggest that the target had even been there anytime in the recent past.

After searching the complex high and low; and finding no sign of habitation aside from rats, cockroaches, and a few very vicious stray cats, Karasuma and Michael had deemed the mission a failure. That's all folks, we'll try again in the morning.

Michael had signed off.

Karasuma had gone home.

Amon had stayed behind to go over the site once more; search for anything they might have missed the first several time. And he'd made sure Sakaki stayed behind, too. Good opportunity for a rookie to get some extra field experience.

Yeah.

Sakaki squeezed his eyes shut and whined low in his throat, feet barely able to touch the ground scrabbled against the filthy concrete, desperate to gain enough leverage to push back.

Only it didn't really matter because a sudden jolt of pleasure washed over his body, his arms twitch and gloved fingers clench around the cuffs. The pain in his wrists from the pinch of the metal and the soreness in his shoulders from the way he was hanging were secondary sensations to the feel of Amon pounding into him and the harsh breath grazing along his neck to toy just below the collar of his shirt.

All of reality was becoming exponentially less important as he neared the end feeling every part of his body tighten in growing anticipation. Breathing was rapidly becoming more of a challenge and Sakaki was forced to bite down on Amon's leather belt which was serving as an impromptu gag in the set-up. The belt would probably never be the same again, but Amon had said not to make too much noise, and Sakaki had to do something or risk coming right then.

He let his head fall back and finally, Sakaki felt it -- the slight change in Amon's thrusts signaling the the end. Several more, seconds and conscious reality burned away leaving only a blinding plane of bliss in its wake.

He was still feeling slightly weak even after the handcuffs had been unlocked and his feet could fully touch the ground again. He rubbed gently at the corners of his mouth where the belt had rubbed against his skin, and trailed silently after Amon. He felt not so much awkward as strangely displaced. It wasn't until they were outside that Amon finally spoke. "You're a good agent," he said quietly, pointedly not looking at Sakaki, "but there's still a lot for you to learn."

Sakaki paused in the process of putting his helmet on, and watched Amon's car as it pulled away. He smiled. He was sure there was plenty for him to learn, and he was more than willing to learn it. He was nothing if not a quick study.

+Fin+


End file.
